roses of blood
by Deathless Angel
Summary: CHAPTER 6 IS UP! uhhh... kurama and hiei are in an american school and so is the rest of the gang but they are in a diff school, kurama and hiei meet this girl and shes not what she seems, what does she have to do with the spirit detectives?
1. chapter 1 tranfors?

Chapter 1  
  
Walking into the class Chris sits down in the back corner away from everything else. She's about 5'3 slim, black hair, white bandanna and wears all black. Chris is a loner she has no friends and sticks to herself; she always gets in trouble and is skipping school. She appears normal except for a jagan eye that's covered by the bandanna and she's a demon. Half kitsune and half fire, she's in the ningenkai world because she saw her lover, Youko Kurama die. Her "brother" Hiei disappeared, he's not really her brother but there relationship is brother-sister. 10 minuets into period one which was math the intercom buzzed on and the office secretary started to say, "Can we have," when her teacher finished for her, "Chris to the office, yes you can have her to the office." "Thank you" and the intercom buzzed off. Chris stood up and walked out of the room and down the hall toward the office, as she entered the office she headed strait towards the principal's office. Sitting in two chairs in a spare room were two people that Chris couldn't see. She was about to walk into the principal's office when a lady walked out and smiled at her Chris glanced at the lady and let her by. "Ok so what did I do this time?" Chris asked as she sat down across from the principal, without invitation. "Nothing amazingly, I have a favor to ask of you." Mrs. A, the principal said looking at Chris. "What?" Chris said intrigued also very surprised she did nothing this time, cause she's always getting in trouble and being suspended. "We have two new students and I would like you to show them around since they have been given the same schedule as you and their personalities are like yours." She responded. "Sure, does this get me out of detention this afternoon?" Chris asked eager to get out of detention with Mrs. Keili. "Yes, you have to walk them to and from school, they moved into a house on your street." Mrs. A. said also she was surprised that Chris would do this, "They are in the detention room next door, the one with red hair is Suuichi Minamino, the black haired one is Hiei Minamino, Suuichi is the son of the woman who just walked out and Hiei is Suuichi's cousin." "Ok thanks." Chris said and walked towards the door and left, heading for the detention room. She gave the room a quick glance and turned to the two boys. The Hiei sitting in front of her with his chair leaning against the wall, eyes closed, headphones on looked oddly like her bro from the Makia. Suuichi was sitting in a chair at the table reading and looked over at Chris when she walked in, he smiled at her and didn't even seem to notice that she was trying to figure out why she felt that both him and Hiei felt familiar. "Hello" Suuichi said, closing his book and placing in his bag and hitting Hiei's knee so he would come back to this world. "Hi" grunted Hiei as he put his cd player in his bag and looked at Chris. "Alright I'll take you to your first class your schedules are the same as mine so I'm going to be your guide for the day." Chris said and turned to walk out seeing that Suuichi and Hiei were next to her. Suuichi was wearing kakis and a red t-shirt that matched his bright red hair. Hiei was wearing black shorts and a black t-shirt, his hair was spiky, had a white stripe across the front and he wore a white headband. Chris lead them to their lockers which were next to hers they put their stuff away and grabbed their binders for period 1 which was math. Walking into class she interrupts her teacher and introduces Suuichi and Hiei to the class before leading them to seats next to her in the back. Suuichi appeared to be paying attention in class and Hiei was like Chris half asleep and not paying attention, but looked like they were. The bell rang symbolizing the end of the class and her teacher asked to talk to Hiei and Suuichi. He gave them the textbooks asked them to catch up with the class and sent them on their way. "So how boring did you think math is?" Chris asked interested in their opinion. "Deathly" Suuichi replies and Hiei merely goes 'hn' "Ok, so we have SS next" She says and they all get their books out of their lockers. Walking into the classroom she introduces Suuichi and Hiei to her teacher and they get their textbooks and any work they need before taking seats in the back next to Chris. 45 minuets later the bell and rang and they left class getting the books for the next one. Walking into art Chris introduces the two guys and sits down in the corner and starts drawing. Hiei and Suuichi sit down at the table with her. Hiei pulls out paper and a pencil and pretends to draw. Suuichi pulls out paper and a pencil and starts to draw. Looking over at Chris's work Suuichi sees a very skillfully drawn fox on one piece of paper while she is drawing a dragon on the other. "Wow these are really good Chris." He complements. "Thanks, drawing is one of the few things in good at" she replies looking up into his face, "what are your guys hobbies?" "I like to draw, growing things and fighting." Suuichi said. "I like to fight" Hiei said "Wow we all like the same things, I like to draw, grow things and fight" Chris replied, "We should hang out together and practice" "Good idea" Suuichi said, "Hiei will do that to if you are any good by his standards" Hiei merely grunted in agreement. "So after school we can all hang around my place cause my mom will be at work, we can do our school work and then train." "Sounds good to me" Chris said, "I live with my aunt and she's doesn't care where I am as long as she doesn't have to come get me out of the police station" Class ended and they all headed toward LA Chris introduced Hiei and Suuichi and someone muttered 'why'd they have to have the bitch show the cute guy around?' I smirked and Suuichi and Hiei rolled their eyes and sat down next to me in the back of the class. After class our teacher gave them any work and all 3 of them went on their way to their lockers. "Lunch and then study hall" Chris says grabbing her science and lunch as Hiei and Suuichi do the same, "come on lets eat in the media center" leading the way there and claiming a table in the corner and sitting down. Suuichi started to eat and read his book, Hiei just sat there staring into space and eating. Chris sat there eating her mind in turmoil Hiei had the aura of a demon and there was some thing about Suuichi that hinted demon. Hiei's headband seemed to be annoying Chris for some reason while Chris's headband seemed to be annoying Hiei. The bell rang symbolizing the end of lunch and no one moved. Chris got up and threw out her garbage and Hiei and Suuichi did too shortly after her. All though study hall they drew, read or just sat there in their own little worlds until the bell rang signaling the transition to period 7, which was science. Chris went through the routine of introducing them and then went and sat down in the back not paying attention. When science was over Hiei and Suuichi got all the work needed and their textbooks before throwing everything into their lockers and heading down to the gym. Once they got there Chris introduced them to the gym teachers and they went and sat down on the bleachers and waited for class to start. They were doing gymnastics in gym and they had ropes for climbing and other stuff. After doing some stuff class was finally over and they left. Stopping at their lockers they grabbed their bags and started walking. Suuichi was the first one to talk. "Well that was an interesting day" "Hn, it was boring" Hiei said, and under his breath he said 'stupid ningenkai schools' Suuichi didn't here him but Chris did. "Its always boring I normally sleep during it" Chris replied thinking about what Hiei just said confirming her thoughts about him being a demon, she wasn't positive if he was her bro, he certainly acted like him, dressed like him and looked like him. They arrived at Suuichi and Hiei's house and walked in dropping their bags in the kitchen on the table Hiei sat down, Chris sat down and Suuichi went to the fridge. Tossing Hiei a bottle of water he asked if Chris wanted anything to drink. She responded she would have water so he brought her over a bottle of water too. They did all their schoolwork and at 4:30 decided to go train for a bit until Mrs. Minamino got home. Walking outside Suuichi and Hiei led they way into a small clearing just inside the woods. "Who wants to fight first?" Suuichi asked, "and against whom?" "I will," Chris replied, "are we using weapons?" "Sure" Hiei said without a second thought. Chris walked to the center of the clearing and drew a small sword from her shoulder bag before tossing the bag on the clearings edge. The swords sheath was black and had a flame and rose engraved on it with red, black and silver. Suuichi eyed the scabbard knowing that he had seen that symbol, the flame and rose entwined before, Hiei was thinking the same thing as he drew his sword. Using telepathy he said to Suuichi that's Chrisan's symbol, it was on her scabbard and a tattoo on the back of her neck I know replied Suuichi. Chris and Hiei started to fight for a bit before they really got into the fight. Every now and then Suuichi would yell out advice or encouragement to Chris. In her mind Chris was saying 'he fights just like my bro, could this really be him, they seemed to recognize my scabbard.' The fight ended with Hiei disarming Chris because she let him but she pretended that he won because he was better then her. "You fight well," Hiei said, "almost as good as an old friend of mine" before grabbing the water bottle Suuichi tossed to him from the air. "What happened your friend?" Chris was interested "She died." Suuichi stated firmly, "who wants to fight, or should we take a break?" Chris was thinking could they mean me, "Hmm what I'm sorry I was thinking" "Would you care for another go or to take a break?" Suuichi repeated for Chris. "I'll go for another, thanks" Chris replied she wasn't tired, "Can I fight you this time Suuichi?" she asked innocently. "Of course, but I fight without weapons" Suuichi replied, lying. He was a kitsune so he fought with a rose whip. Chris nodded and placed her sword back in the sheath and laid it on the ground by the edge of the clearing, before turning back to Suuichi. "Ready?" he asked "Yes" she replied and the started to spar, it appeared as though Suuichi had the upper hand and was winning for a bit. Hiei was sitting in a tree observing with interest, unexpectedly Suuichi managed to land a hit to the side of Chris's head because she turned it out of the way so it hit the side. One problem, the rose hidden in her hair came dislodged and fell to the ground. It was a blood rose; pure red, only one other person had a rose like it and that was Kurama. Suuichi gasped and froze, Hiei jumped down and picked up the rose looking strait into Chris's eyes. Chris gulped; she was frozen in the same spot she was when he rose fell from concealment. "I knew it" Hiei muttered, "you are Chrisan, the symbol on you scabbard and the only other person with this type of rose is Youko Kurama." 


	2. chapter 2 old friends

Chapter 2  
  
"Chrisan?" Suuichi said, "its really you?" "Yes, I'm the half fire half kitsune demon, and I believe you are my brother Hiei, but I do not recognize you" she said looking at Suuichi. "Yes, I'm your bro, I thought you had died" Hiei said hugging Chris. "You don't recognize me because I am in a human form. Its me Youko Kurama when I was shot I went to this world to hide and recover my strength." Suuichi said, Chris stared at him in disbelief; standing in front of her was her lover, the infamous silver kitsune thief Kurama. "Kurama?" she said and hugged him before planting a kiss on his lips. Hiei rolled his eyes and was about to walk away when they broke apart. "Come on let's train" she said and took her rose from where Hiei had placed in on her sword. She replaced the rose and picked up her sword and placed it on her belt. The 3 of them trained for a little longer before going back into the house. Chris replaced her sword in her bag and sat down at the table looking to be in a very good mood. Hiei sat down and Kurama went to the fridge and got water for everyone. "Kurama when's your mom getting home?" Chris asked "Half and hour" he replied and sat on the table next to Chrisan, "well what are you doing in the ningenkai?" "After Hiei disappeared and you 'died' I was alone and being hunted so I decided to come here to lay low because there was nothing left for me there." "Interesting" Kurama said, "you are in a human form to I notice" "Yes, it seemed the best way, without anyone knowing what I really look like, I can still change to my youko form, and as you noticed I still have the same scabbard and I have the tattoo still in this form, can you change into you youko form?" "Not yet, but I will be soon." "I have something that will enable you to turn into your youko form and you would have the ability to change into your human form if you need too also" "That sounds interesting" Kurama mused, he was thinking about what it would be like to be back in his old form. When the front door opened and his mom walked in. "Hello!" Mrs. Minamino called as she entered the house. "Hi Mom, how was your day?" Kurama said as his mother walked into the kitchen. "It was good Suuichi and yours?" she replied good-naturedly "Good, Mom this is Chris, she's a friend of ours from school, she lives up the street." Kurama introduced Chris to his mom; she was very exited that Hiei and 'Suuichi' made a friend in the first day. "Hello Chris, would you like to stay for dinner? We would be glad for your company." Mrs. Minamino said. "Thank you for the invitation I would love to" Chris said surprised at Kurama's mom's friendly attitude, "I live with my aunt and she will not mind if I have dinner here" "Lovely!" Mrs. Minamino said, and started to make dinner with help from everyone; Kurama set the table, Hiei pulled out a spare chair from the next room and Chris helped Mrs. Minamino cut up a salad. 15 minuets later everyone was sitting down to a home cooked meal of chicken, rice, green beans and salad. Some how Chris and Kurama ended up sitting next to each other on one side of the table, with Hiei on the other and Mrs. Minamino at the head of the table. Mrs. Minamino asked everyone questions about school, how their day went what their classes were like etc. dinner lasted about 45 minuets before Kurama got up and started to clear the table with help from Hiei and Chris got up to help too. "Thank you" Mrs. Minamino said as all 3 of them started to do the dishes and put everything away for her. "Tomorrow do you guys want to do homework and study at my house?" Chris asked. "Sure, Mom do we have to be home by a certain time?" Kurama asked "Not that I know of" his mom replied, "if your going to be out past 6 call me though" she said, not wanting to have her kids in trouble, Hiei was like a second son to her, even if he was her nephew. After school the nest day as they are walking to Chris's house, Kurama and Chris were holding hands and Hiei was walking in front of them when a car pulled up next to them and one of the jerks from school leaned out and said, "oh look it's the bitch, what did you have to do to get Suuichi to fall for you? Seduce him? What?" "Actually Marie, I didn't have to seduce him, I'm not going to tell you what made him fall for me" Chris replied and kept walking with Kurama and Hiei. They walked up her drive way before running and reaching the top in record time. The 3 of them were playing pool when Hiei and Chris sensed a portal opening behind them when Botan appeared followed by Yuske and Kuwabara. Not looking up Chris fires off a small energy blast at the appearing figures not caring if she damaged anything in the house. They all manage to avoid the blast but Botan was in a bad mood cause of it. "Hey no aiming for the messenger of the underworld! Were here to talk to Kurama and Hiei" Botan said, "This has nothing to do with you" "Ok fine but you'll have to put up with me cause this is my house" Chris said annoyed, "at least introduce everyone" "Fine, this is Yuske and Kuwabara, they are both spirit detectives for Koenma" Botan says introducing them. Chris snorts, the little twerp got himself some detectives. "What are you laughing about shrimp?" Kuwabara says, he did not like Chris because of the way she attacked them coming though the portal. "Why do you care carrot top?" Chris shot back, "I'll leave you to your conversation, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." And she walked out. Once in the kitchen she sat down and telekinetically contacted Hiei and Kurama and said if this has anything to do with me act like you don't know me and act like I'm not the human in the kitchen ok thought back Hiei and Kurama. "Ok boys," Botan said, "Koenma has a new assignment for you, you have to track down the demon Chrisan, she is extremely powerful and strong, do not take this assignment lightly, she is to be brought in to Koenma and returned to the Makia, she broke though and is here in the human world" Botan paused for a breath. "She was on parole from the jail, like Hiei and Kurama were but we lost control of her" "Interesting," Kurama said, pretending he didn't know Chrisan, Hiei was doing the same. Down in the kitchen Chris was trying not to laugh to loud so they would hear. Well, I never knew that little toddler would go this far to get me back, I mean there's a price on my head and I broke into this world but come on Kurama tried not to laugh when he heard this. Yea right, you forgot Koenma doesn't know we were affiliated so he's not after Hiei, or me we will have to fight you, Hiei broke in Chrisan this is going to be a hard assignment for all 3 of us I know she replied. "What's the babe look like?" Yuske asked, everyone snorted with laughter except for Kuwabara who repeated his question. "Tall, silver hair, red eyes, carries a sword, supposedly she has a jagan eye..." Botan trailed off, "oh here" she pulled out her compact screen and brought up a pic of her. "She's hot" Yuske said, Kurama snorted. "I'll leave you to your work, try the woods first" Botan said and disappeared. "Oh this is a great assignment," Kurama mumbled under his breathe as Hiei snorted. "You really think she is as bad as Botan says?" Yuske asked as they walked into the kitchen, "Sorry about that" he said and walked out the door with Kuwabara. Hiei and Kurama stopped to say bye. "We're off" Kurama said, Hiei smirked. "I'll be in the grove out back, in my demon form, when you sense me come" Chris said with an evil smile, this could be bad Kurama thought don't worry I'll try not to kill anyone Chris said in his mind. Hiei snorted again when Chris repeated it for him. "Bye" they both said, and left. Chris walked about the kitchen for a bit and walked out side towards the clearing with a small smile hovering on her face. 


	3. chapter 3 new enemys

Chapter 3  
  
Chris walked into the clearing with a smile; she was carrying her sword and was in a very good mood. Standing in the middle of the clearing she closed her eyes and relaxed, within second she transformed, where a short, light skinned black haired girl had been a tall, silver haired, light skinned demon stood. She replaced the headband across her Jagan and tied the sword on the belt that appeared over her robe. The robe was black and she wore blood colored pants under it, the robe was slit up the sides to her waist to let her fight. She looked like she was wearing one of Hiei's robes. Her fox ears wiggled as she smiled and let out a burst of energy to get the spirit detectives attention. After a minute she felt them approaching and pulled out the small leaf she wanted to give Kurama that would enable him to return to his demon form. Smiling, she thought this is going to be interesting, she had plans for Hiei and Kurama for the fight that would render them useless to Yuske. Crashing into the clearing Yuske and Kuwabara in the lead they appeared facing Chrisan. She smiled, happy this is how they arrived. "Nice to see you again Kurama and you to Hiei." She said Hiei and Kurama pretended to know nothing when Kuwabara and Yuske looked at them. You know her? Yuske mouthed at Hiei and Kurama. Hey can you say that you cannot fight me and must side with me in the battle? Chris said into both of their minds. Of course Hiei said let me do the talking answered Kurama. "We are sorry Yuske but we cannot fight Chrisan in the battle, we stand with her" Kurama said and he and Hiei walked over to stand one on wither side of Chrisan. "WHAAT!!" Yuske shouted. Hiei winked at Chrisan without the two humans noticing. This is funny Hiei said into Kurama's and Chrisan's minds, I know Chrisan replied. Kurama tried not to laugh. "We are sorry Yuske but we cannot fight against her, we are old allies even Koenma doesn't know about our alliance from the Makia" Kurama said. Noticing that Chrisan was about to pass him something, it looked like a leaf of an herb, he grabbed it and inspected it without either human noticing, Yuske and Kuwabara were busy trying to figure out why their two strongest fighters just turned on him. The leave will cause you to transform into you demon form, but you will be able to switch back to your human one too Chrisan said into Kurama's mind thank you he replied and ate the leave. Yuske saw him bring the leave to his mouth to eat. "No Kurama, don't eat anything she gives you, don't trust her!" Yuske said alarmed "Oh Yuske you don't understand," Kurama said, "I eat this of my own free will" he smiled at the shocked look on Yuske's and Kuwabara's faces as he ate the leaf. A mist spiraled around him to block him from view as he transformed, not a moment later the mist cleared and the infamous Youko Kurama was standing there. Chris smiled, "good to see your back" Kurama looked at her and sniffed the air a couple times, "hmmmm." and he looked directly at Chris, "no you don't" she said and hit him hard over the head, knocking him out. Hiei smirked I knew he was going to do that, good thing you knocked him out when you did I was waiting for him to do that too, hey look we have the same number of people on each team, I take Yuske, you take Kuwabara ok, I get the idiot. Chris and Hiei attacked at the same time, in 5 minuets or less Yuske and Kuwabara were unconscious and were not waking up for a while. Chris turned to Hiei, "I'm sorry" and knocked him out cold. I can't take the risk or Koenma hearing anything cause he walks closer thought Chris, she bent down and placed two fingers on the pulse by his neck and woke him up slightly Hiei I'm waking you up so you can listen, I would wake Kurama but you know what how he would act because of me Hiei didn't move but she knew he understood. Kurama had returned to his human form so she walked around and dragged all the bodies to the edge of the clearing and smirked. Koenma walked into the clearing in his adult form, looking around he saw that his whole team of detectives had been defeated by this single demon, a female to. "Well Koenma I knew you wanted me back but to go as far as the send out your pets? And now you have come your self, what respect I've earned, can I help you?" "Yes, return the jewel and return to the Makia and I may not press the worst of the charges against you." "You expect me to return what is rightfully mine? Koenma I thought you knew if I went back for another crime, I'm sentenced to die if I ever go back, I've racked up enough convictions I'm on a death sentience." "I might be able to do something about the death sentence" Koenma said aloud, this was a tricky situation. The jewel is rightfully hers but she is not supposed to have it cause of the power it wields and her record. Before Koenma could say or do anything Chris had him in a head lock, a small dagger with a rose and flame entwined were engraved on it, Koenma gulped. "Your lucky I'm feeling so merciful today, your detective would be dead if I wasn't in such a good mood." She said before knocking him and smirking. Hiei stoop up and looked at Chris. So the jewel is one of the reasons we're after you? yes, return to my house I'm taking Kurama with me fist I must wipe the two Ningen's memory of Kurama transforming and I'm leaving them here. Ok, but why your house? Cause I need to talk to you alone, without an interruption Ok, Hiei turned and walked out. Chris wiped their memories and turned to Kurama. She knelt down near his head and placed two fingers on his jugular and woke him up, instantly he sat up and looked in her eyes. "Kurama." Chrisan trailed off and she felt Kurama's hand slide up her shirt, "not now you are in some serious pay back for what you did a little while ago in front of everyone." Kurama nodded and gulped, he was dead, the payback Chrisan talked off may be entertaining in his demon form but he may have problems with his human form. Don't worry I will not hurt you to bad she winks and they stand up, oh that makes me feel a lot better Kurama thinks it should she said into his mind. Walking into her house she finds Hiei sitting on the kitchen table with a couple bottle of the Makia brew near him and 3 glasses. Chris smiles and uncorks a bottle and pours some into the glasses and hands them out. ((Pull out cork, smell, say meat or fish and throw! Sorry people I listened to Robin Williams on Broadway and its stuck in my head.)) Taking a swig Chris asks, "Hiei where'd you get this?" "My connections" is all he said but Kurama and Chris both knew he stole it. 1 hour later and all 3 of them drunk, Chris and Kurama had been drinking straight from a bottle when Hiei passed out on the couch. "Perfect timing" Chris says sounding normal but she could barley walk and dropped things, Kurama was the same way when he was drunk. "I know" they both finished of the bottles of alcohol and Chris grabbed Kurama and they stumbled up the stairs together into her room. "Uhh, Chris are you sure about this? We are both virgins in these bodies," Kurama asked nervously as Chris pulled out 4 more bottles or fine Makia brew from her closet and opened one, "I'm positive, relax" she said standing straight and walking in a perfect line to him and taking a swig from one of the bottles before placing them all on the table by her large king size bed. Chris pulled off the robe so she was only wearing a shirt and pants and tossed the robe in the corner, crap she's only acting at being drunk Kurama thought as she closed and locked the door to her room. She turned around and found Kurama right on top of her, he grabbed her and they ended up on the ground, she under him. "Uh Oh" was all Kurama could manage before she made him pay for how he acted today. The two of them did not sleep at all during the night, some times a moan, cry, or undetectable words could be heard outside, but other then that it was pretty quite with Hiei's slight snoring downstairs. In the morning they dressed and walked downstairs to find Hiei just waking up, Chris cooked breakfast and served it. Hiei ate and didn't say much but Kurama thanked her and went upstairs to take a shower. "So, I take it you slept well" Hiei said and winked "Of course, how'd you sleep?" "Fine" he walked outside to train and get away from the smell of blood that clung to Chris. Chris smiled and walked upstairs and into the bathroom, she undressed and stepped into the shower with Kurama. "Hmm" he said and turned to see her step into the shower with him. They managed a to get clean while they made out, 15 minutes later they walked downstairs and out side to Hiei. The 3 of them trained without holding anything back, in the end Chris got a slash across the check, the blood that dripped down was silver Hiei and Kurama didn't seem to mind or notice for that matter. Kurama ended up with a broken arm that Chris mended and Hiei had a cut along his arm. 


	4. chapter 4 plans within plans

Chapter 4  
  
Hiei and Kurama walked to their house and Chris sat on the porch ignoring the blood dripping down her face onto her clothes. Her aunt Marie walked into the house saw her on the back porch and walked over to her. "Hey what's wrong?" she asked and whipped the blood away from the cut on her face, "why didn't you heal that?" "Oh nothing, I never really thought of it, why are you in this world?" Chris was wondering, her aunt was a demon but why was she here? "Cause I got wounded and I decided to hide her in the human world to recover." "Oh" and they fell silent looking over the woods. "What's with you today? You seem lost, and slightly tense" Marie asked, looking straight into Chris's eyes, "nothing," was all Chris managed before a loud whoop was heard from the front of the house followed by the doorbell ringing. "I'll get it" Chris said and ran inside, Marie following her slightly behind. Opening the door, Chris finds Kurama and Hiei; both looked annoyed and had a tense look about them. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked worried, "come in!" Hiei and Kurama follow her into the house where Kurama breathes a sigh of relief. "Sorry to bother you Chris, we have a problem." Kurama said glancing at her aunt Marie. "Ok, you don't have to worry I think we can figure this out, Kurama, Hiei this is my aunt Marie, don't worry about secrecy she is a demon in this world the same reason you are here Kurama." "Ok, look here is the deal" Kurama said as all 4 of them sat at the kitchen table, "Koenma has forced me and Hiei to with draw from this mission and Koenma is personally involved, he, Yuske and Kuwabara are taking it to the unbelievable to find you" Marie looked at Chris " Chris what did you do to get Koenma involved? And who are these 2 and who are Yuske and Kuwabara?" Chris took a deep breath; " I stole what is rightfully mine, the jewel. Koenma wants it back he doesn't know I have a human form and neither do Yuske or Kuwabara. Those two are human spirit detectives working for Koenma. These two are demons, they are on the spirit detectives team, but because they are demons and ones a kitsune and both have old connections, Kurama is the red head, and Hiei has the black hair." "Ok, but what exactly are these two?" Marie asked she couldn't pin what Kurama was because he had an odd aura. "Kurama is a silver kitsune hiding in this world because he was injured and had to recover he really is the infamous Youko Kurama, and Hiei is a fire demon." Chris explained, "I haven't been very truthful about who I am either. My true name is Chrisan, I am half kitsune silver like Kurama, and half fire, I have a jagan Koenma fears what I can do with the jewel, and what I am, a silver kitsune and fire is a powerful combination." Marie gasped; I only told her I was a kitsune demon, nothing more. Kurama smiled and Hiei went 'hn'. "Watch you back at all times, Chris, Kuwabara, Yuske and Koenma are being drastic, me and Hiei have to be careful too if Koenma finds out we are in league with you then the 3 of us are packed off to jail after a serous fight with the 3 of them." Kurama and Hiei stood and walked out. Marie just looked at Chris scared, be careful she mouthed all she did smirk in response. Once outside Chris tore off her headband and opened her jagan, it appeared as though Kurama and Hiei were at their house, Yuske, Kuwabara and Koenma were about ½ mile away. Good, she muttered turning and walking into the woods Chris transformed, within a minute Koenma, Yuske and Kuwabara came crashing though the trees toward her. "So you finally decided to show your face?" Koenma asked, Chris smirked a played with the jewel that Koenma was after. "Why are you afraid to fight me?" Chris asked "Shut up" Yuske said, "you're going down" "Yea" Kuwabara echoed. Chris rolled her eyes and placed the jewel near her feet. "Ok, we fight for the jewel last one standing gets it, me, Yuske and Kuwabara verse you" Koenma said as all three of them fanned out into a fighters stance. "Agreed." Chris said, running her hand though her hair and pulling out a rose and smelling it, "Rose whip!" she said, and her rose whip appeared in her hand. Half an hour later Yuske, Koenma and Chris were unharmed, Kuwabara was bleeding from a serious laceration across his chest and he was badly bruised, unable to fight. After almost an hour all 3 of them had gained small wounds and Yuske was slowing down. Kurama and Hiei had showed up and stayed at the edge of the woods and watched silently encouraging Chris. After more injuries are sustained Koenma manages to keep Chris occupied long enough for Yuske to hit her with a blast from his spirit gun, Chris attempted to doge but didn't make it in time and was hit full on. She managed to hit Yuske pretty good causing his nose to bleed before she slipped into blackness. "That was harder then I though," Koenma said, "yea" Yuske agreed, "how do we get her back to the jail?" "Botan," Koenma said as she appeared, "bring her to my office" he turned to Hiei and Kurama " see we finished to mission" then he vanished; Kurama, Hiei and Yuske grabbed a ride with Botan back to the Reikai. In Koenma's office he placed the jewel on his desk and brought Chris back from unconsciousness. Kurama, Yuske and Hiei stood nearby and listened as Koenma told Chris her sentence. "Your in for 100 mortal years, for this crime and your past crimes, it would be live but I'm grateful that you were corporative so its only a century." He stated as the ogres took her away, as she passed Kurama she winked. 


	5. chapter 5 escape and a dance?

Chapter 5  
  
2 days later, after her capture. Chris was sitting in her cell, more like leaning against the wall for support. She was warded so heavily she could barley move; wards suppressed her power over her fire and kitsune powers. One covered her jagan, one on her arm, the back of her neck and a few in seemingly random places like her leg and shoulder. On the 3rd day Koenma, Yuske, Kurama and Hiei came for a visit. "How do you feel?" Koenma asked sarcastically. "Never better? What are you so worried about, for such high security on me?" Chris asked innocently. "Hn" was all Hiei would say thought the interrogation. Kurama winked at Chris "Why didn't Kurama and Hiei help to bring me in?" Chris asked returning Kurama's wink. "They are untrustworthy, Kurama being a kitsune may have sided with you, while Hiei, who knows if he had a alliance with you, we don't know his past." Koenma answered. "You don't even trust your own team? How pathetic" Chris said and Hiei spoke into her mind how do you plan to escape? By tomorrow night expect me she replied with much effort and then passed out. "So much for questioning her further" Yuske said as they all turned to leave, Kurama left last and smiled sadly at Chris before leaving. All during the next day Chris recovered as much strength as possible for her state by 5 o'clock she was ready. She concentrated all her energy on transferring to Kurama's house and into his room. 10 seconds later, Kurama who had been sitting at his desk reading suddenly turned around when he heard Chris's labored breathing as she appeared about 3 feet away from him before collapsing. Hiei ran in and closed the door behind him. "Hurry we must remove the wards and get her back into her human form before anyone notices." Hiei said as he and Kurama worked to remove all the wards from her and Kurama and Hiei worked to bring her back into consciousness. "Come on, come on" Kurama said, as Chris woke up, "Change into you human form" he ordered she did that and them blacked out totally. Oh great Kurama thought what are we going to do with her. "Relax we'll find a way to smuggle her back to her house" Hiei said and walked out of Kurama's room, "hold on" and he went down the stairs. Moments later he walked back up, "Your moms distracted, walk downstairs and say that you and I are going for a walk, I'm jumping out the window with her and ill meet you in the road, go" Hiei said and Kurama walked out. Walking down the street Kurama and Hiei, still carrying Chris turned into her driveway and walked up to her house, Kurama rang the bell and waited for her aunt to come to the door. "Oh my god, what happened? I've been so worried" Marie said, waving them into the house. "She challenged Koenma and the others, and allowed herself to lose on purpose, you must get her back up to health, she's unconscious and has been warded very heavily and has not recovered from losing all her power." Kurama said as he and Hiei brought her inside and lay her on the coach that her aunt indicated, once they were sure Chris was safe they left with a promise to check on her tomorrow. All though the night Marie watched over Chris making sure she didn't have any problems. At one point during the night she was muttering but still unconscious. At about 3 o'clock Chris woke up and muttered, 'Kurama, where is Kurama? I need him' before falling a sleep, instead of unconscious. Later the next day at about 3:30 Kurama and Hiei arrived from school, letting Marie take a break and get some sleep. "Kurama, she woke up and asked for you about half an hour ago." Marie said before going to her room upstairs. For a while Kurama and Hiei just sat there watching her, but soon Kurama got bored and straightened up the room and then sat down near her head and placed a hand on her forehead. Kurama started healing her and taking care of the cuts all over her body. Hiei grabbed fresh bandages and handed then to Kurama when they were needed. Finally, they finished re bandaging her and they sat back down, Hiei went and got 2 bottles of water and gave on e to Kurama. Chris woke up "Kurama?" she asked, "Is that you?" "Yes, and Hiei's here too," he said smiling Hiei didn't move from his seat, "How are you feeling? You've been out for over 12 hours and have only woken up once." "I feel terrible, can you do something about that?" Chris attempted to sit up but couldn't, Kurama supported her until she was leaning against the couch in a comfortable position. "No, sorry, there is a dance tomorrow night, want to go if your up to it?" Kurama asked evilly, "You know I don't go to school stuff, Kurama" "So?" "People will talk if I go with you" "So?" "Ok, ill go I'll be up to health for it anyway, stop by here before school so we can walk together" Chris said and fell asleep. "Kurama, we've been here for almost 2 hours lets go home I'm hungry" Hiei said and walked towards the door, "Ok," Kurama bent down and kissed Chris gently on the forehead. 


	6. chapter 6 swords and ice

Chapter 6  
  
Chris was waiting on the porch when Kurama and Hiei walked up.  
"Feeling better?" Kurama asked, "Yes, all the cuts are healed, but I left the bandages on some of them cause they are not healed all the way." Chris responded before slipping her hand into his and walking down the street in silence.  
  
Chris didn't pay attention in school, not that she ever did. She was busy planning what to were to the dance tonight, they were formal meaning the guys had to were jackets and nice pants, no jeans, and girls had to wear dress's or skirts.  
  
She decided on a long black skirt with slits up the side and a Japanese style shirt that was blood red, copper edging and silver flames along one side, it was tied at the waist with a silver sash.  
  
All though out the dance Chris was on edge, ignoring the jibes from other school kids and trying to ignore a demon power she did not recognize. Kurama asked what was up and she tried to convince him nothing was wrong. After the dance Chris allowed Kurama to lead her home.  
  
"Good night," Kurama said and they kissed, "nite" was all Chris said before going inside. Once inside she stared laughing and ran up stairs and opened the window. Leaning out she transformed and jumped into the nearest tree. Heading towards the nearest passage to the Makai, as she reached it Kurama jumped out of a nearby tree and landed in front of Chris.  
  
"I can't let you enter the Makai." He stated, "Then join me" Chris shot back slowly sauntering up to him seductively. Kurama gulped and looked into Chris's eyes.   
  
"Ok" Kurama said weakly with a smile and transformed into the Youko before the two of them stepped though the portal and started to decide what palace to raid first. They decided on one of the Makia's main palaces, as they approached Chris and Kurama started to get more excited, this was the way to work in the dead of night by the light of the moon.  
  
Chris was twirling a small pendant much like Kurone's; hers was silver with a blue gem and was worked to look like the crescent moon. Once they were in range of the castle Chris went for the main entrance and broke in that way killing all the guards where Kurama went though the side by going over the wall. Once inside they split up and Chris hit the jackpot in the first room she entered was a beautifully worked gold and silver sword and scabbard with blood rubies. Softly she whistled, Kurama walked in at her signal and eyed the sword before nodding. Pulling off the platform Chris set off an alarm and the two of them headed of down the hall.  
  
Back at the entrance to the Ningenkai Kurama and Chris shared a deep kiss before steeping though. Hiei was waiting at the other side for them. 'uh-oh' Kurama mouthed seeing Hiei.  
  
"I hope you know you mom thinks you are lost, and couldn't you have asked me to watch your backs next time? You know what almost happened" Hiei stated burning his eyes into Chris and Kurama's.  
  
"I guess I better get home" Kurama stated and raced off changing into the human Kurama as he went. Hiei turned to Chris and held out a hand to inspect tonight's find.  
  
"Not bad workman ship, made for show more then use, will catch a high price for the rubies and the metal of course. Have fun selling it" with that he vanished, leaving Chris standing there with the sword and a grin on her face. Selling the sword was the easy part and didn't take long when she headed back home she detected the same demonic presence she had detected at the dance.  
  
"There is no point in hiding I know where you are" Chris stated getting ready for battle, out of the woods walked an ice apparition she did not recognize. "What do you want?" Chris demanded being in her demon form was a definite help.  
  
"Your life" it stated before lunging towards her with a sword of ice set to kill. 


	7. authors note

I don't know how soon itill I update again because my kitten Oreo died this morning he wasn't even a year old.  
RIP: Oreo, Feb. 12-oct 25 2003.  
We miss you 


End file.
